


Sundays Are For Books

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Your First Love Misses You</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sundays Are For Books

There’s this used bookstore in Central City. Dinah Drake could spend hours in it. On occasion, she has. When students need to buy books, that’s where she tells them to go. She’s become a regular. The prices are good. They have what the kids need, as well.

One day, she picks up a paperback book. It isn’t very long, will only cost her a few dollars, although she’ll pay a dollar or two more for it. The owners of the shop probably had to.

Flipping to a random page, she begins to read. It’s a weird tradition of hers, seeing if a random page intrigues her before checking the first few chapters. Quentin used to tease her when she did it in his company. She smiles bitterly at the memories and returns to the page.

She snorts. Your first love misses you. Think of Quentin Lance and he’ll appear somewhere, just her luck. She stops reading and sighs. If only that were true.. He’d sobered up, seemed to be on a good track. She misses him. She’d told him to be happy, though.

Swallowing, she makes up her mind. The book will do. It’s only that sentence that currently matters. Her mind focused on the past and hIm, she doesn’t realize that she paid less than she should have for the worn and used paperback.

—xx—

At least once a month, usually on Sundays, Quentin would go to a little bookshop with Dinah. It’d been in Starling City since they were both kids. She’d head straight for fiction. He’d head to the cookbooks. They’d meet up in gardening. She was the expert. He just happened to like trees. 

On this particular Sunday, he ends up feeling nostalgic. It’s silly, really, but it’s Sunday. How could he resist when the place is still open? They still even treat him like a regular. He’s been coming there more than he likes to admit, buying random books and not finishing ‘em. Di would hate it even though she liked to read several things at once. He wanders over to the fiction section often. He used to read whatever she’d grab, trusting her completely. She’d always kept him in mind. Now, he’s on his own.

He grabs a random book. The binding’s new but the pages are worn. He flips to a random page just like she used to do. He wonders if she still does it. Shaking his head, he reads the page. He should properly invest in some reading glasses, help him see the page better. He’s not ready to admit he’s aging though. It would make his “heart issues” too real. 

Your first love misses you. He rolls his eyes. She’d told him to move on, to be happy. He doubts Dinah Drake is missing him.

Making up his mind, he closes the book. It looks like he’s found a book sooner than he thought he would, no three hour stay for him today. No free lunch and a chat. He’s sure they’ll understand.


End file.
